Two Hybrids
by Alexanne974
Summary: Hello guys, i rewrite my first story so here i am! Hope you will enjoy it ! He left, she's broke, one gave her a solution, she took it, but the consequences are irreversible. She's not a vampire and not a werewolf, she' s both! And what a surprise for her to discover that her own father lie to her about what she is
1. Chapter 1

Gone… he is gone… he left me alone, in this forest, in the dark…I don't even know where to go.

They all left me… they lie to me… I have mix feeling, I don't know if I have to be angry or sad…. I'm confused..

-Well, well well Hello there

I jump, surprised by the voice behind me, I look around me and see a woman, with long curly dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

-Who… who are you ? What do you want ? I say, a bit scared of her

-My names if Katherine; she said walking in circle around me, like a predator; and for what I want hum I here to help you.

-Help me ?

-Well I saw what your.. ex have done to you, and well… I don't have the habit to be kind, but for you I can do an exception.

-What do you mean ?; the fear I felt to the beginning of our discussing decrease, and I feel curious of what she was saying.

-I know how you are feeling right now, the heartbreak is such that you are suffering and feeling empty in the same time, I can help you, I can make those feeling stop.

I don't know what to say, I don't know if I can trust her or not.. but she is right about my feeling.. and if she can make it stop.

-Ok … if you can help me then do it.

And the second I say the sentence I regret it, her face change, her eyes turn red, veins appear around her eyes, and she has fangs…

I don't even have the time to react, she bites her wrist and put it in my mouth before I have the time to say anything. I have no choice to drink her blood, I feel sick to do this, but I had no choice..

After a few gulp she took of her wrist from my mouth, look at me, take her normal face back, smile, and just say a « Goodbye » before breaking my neck, and then …darkness…

 **AN: Well hello everybody ^^ I know it has been a while, but here I am, but now I rewrite my story ! I want to thank you for your reviews ! I was surprised about how many of you wanted me to continue!**

 **I hope you'll like the new version! Hope you'll enjoy ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I open my eyes… everything is different, clearer, brighter. I can see every details of everything around me.

—Bella ! … Bella!

I hear this voice far away, screaming my names, It seem like… Charlie's voice ?

— Bella !

Yes it's definitely Charlie's voice. What is he doing in the forest?

— Bella here you are ! Are you ok honey?

He was now in front of me, looking at me up and down, trying to see an eventual wound.

—Bella, What were you doing in the forest, in the night? You know it's dangerous! God know what could have happened to you if I did not find you!

Charlie continue to talk about how dangerous the forest is, but I'm not listening anymore I just notice that my Dad was shirtless, only wearing a short, in the forest…

—Dad… why are you wearing this? what's going on ?

—Bella… you've been missing for hours!

—Hours ?…

— Let's go back home and you'll explain me what happen to you hon'

We walk back home.

We arrived at home and sit at the kitchen table, but when I sit I smell something strange, something sweet

— Dad what's that smell ?

— What smell Bells ?

I follow the fragrance and arrive in front of my dad, I take his hand and saw a large cut on it… Blood was rolling out the cut… I feel a weird feeling inside me, like that I have to taste it… faster than I thought, I put the cut in my mouth, drinking the blood, in the same time I feel fang growing in my mouth. With that I come back to the reality, it was my father I had to stop, after that thought I found myself at the other side of the room, Charlie look at me with surprised

— Bella … for god sake what happen to you ?

And I tell him everything, about the Cullens leaving me and about the girl, Katherine, and what she has done to me.

— Bella … do you know what you are now?

— What I am? I don't understand Dad.

— The girl, Katherine, you told me that she broke your neck right?

— Yes why ?

— And before that you drank her blood?

— That what I told you Dad!

— Bells ….; He didn't finish his sentence, he look at his injured hand and squeeze it, making the blood flow again. With that the same sensation I felt earlier came back, the thirst, the fangs growing in my mouth…

— Bella calm down, look at your face.

Surprise by his demand I look at my reflection in the window… and scream! I was horrible! Dark veins are circling my eyes, eyes which become red, and those fangs…

— Bella honey look at me! I heard my father say.

— What am I ? Dad… What's wrong with me?

— Bella …. you're a vampire hun' …


End file.
